IBC Commended on its 54 Year of Service
February 14, 2014 Philippine Daily Inquirer (Entertainment) The Kapinoy Network's efforts to maintain its professionalism and credibility as a network throughout from the 53 year into its 54 years of operations have not gone unnoticed. President Benigno Noynoy Aquino III in the PNoy administration recently file Resolution Number 592 commending and congratulating IBC for its "54 years of committed communications in service of humankind, the Philippine radio and television, and the Filipinos worldwide." The resolution noted that "since its establishment in 1960, IBC Broadcast Media has contributed to the enhancement of the quality of life of the Filipino through news and current affairs, educational, entertainment and sports programs that help in the pursuit of sustainable human development." The kids are crazy over the lovable KapinoyLand on the educational children's show of the same title on IBC. The twins recently flew in from Philippines for special appearances in various National Bookstore outlets as IBC Licensing and Merchandising launched the KapinoyLand merchandise. Already, booths carrying products like bags, inflammable dolls, beach balls, puzzles, games, stuffed toys, self-inking stamps and school supplies - pencils, erasers, pencil cases and lots more - are almost always crowded with kids with their parents. The same products are also available at SM Department Stores. In the arrangements being forged with the three companies, The Kapinoy Network will be doing a movie like box-office films through its movie outfit IBC Films, and recording through its IBC Records. Marketing of products will be through another subsidiary IBC Licensing and Merchandising. The Kapinoy Network is now in the sixth week of its "54 Years in Days and Nights of Primetime Television and Radio." The vent, which started February 17, features 54 years in days of specials, premieres and films highlighting IBC's role in Philippine broadcasting since its incorporation in 1960. The colorful past of the network will be the theme of the celebration which will showcase various historical features in its top-rating shows. An exciting series of specials both on TV and radio have already been lined up, including the live coverage of the Sochi 2014 Winter Olympics for the games. Aside from the launching of new shows are Carita de Angel, DMZ-TV, Janella in Wonderland, I Will Be Here, APO Tanghali Na!, Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? and Your Heart, My Love last January and launched another new shows such as Sic O'Clock News Naman last February 10 and Friends 4Ever and CelebrityDATCom on February 16, The Kapinoy Network will also air rare features like a reunion telecast of past IBC anchors on Express Balita on February 17, posthumous tribute to IBC comedians in the top-rated feel-good habit sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief and an interview of the Board of Directors, the reunion of IBC stars and talents from 1975 to 1990's featured in the noontime show APO Tanghali Na! on February 15. ''Certified Kapinoy'' (IBC) : Hans Mortel (as reporter) : On March of 2014, IBC-13 introduced a TV show break plug segment entitled Certified Kapinoy aired before the break over various IBC shows. : The station's promotional scheme that showcases households whose sale TV habits to watch their favorite programs on IBC-13. The Kapinoy Network is featured with the madcap, amiable and hysterical brand of interviewing by the host. Southing through the neighborhoods of Mega Manila and other provinces searching for Kapinoy fanatics at any hour of the day, people are caught unaware of the unexpected visit thus making the encounter more exciting and entirely spontaneous. Homes that are visited are given prizes to those households that have already tuned to free-to-air VHF TV Channel 13 (excluding various cable TV service like Sky Cable, Destiny Cable, Cignal Digital TV, etc.) for them to enjoy with their family and friends are given a chance to have their minute of fame and shine in their instantaneous celebrity status right at the convergence of their own homes. : Definitely a deviation from the usual seriousness of some shows. Certified Kapinoy had developed its own following as being once in a comedic approach sending viewers into feel-good habit. : Certified Kapinoy is surely an enjoyable moment of TV viewing habit.